moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996)
The Adventures of Pinocchio is a 1996 American fantasy adventure film based on Carlo Collodi's original novel of the same name co-written and directed by Steve Barron. Barron collaborated with Sherry Mills, Tom Bender and Barry Berman on the screenplay. The film was an American, British, French, Czech and German venture[1] produced by New Line Cinema, The Kushner-Locke Company, Savoy Pictures, Pangaea Holdings and Twin Continental Films. The film stars Martin Landau, Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Rob Schneider, Udo Kier, Bebe Neuwirth, David Doyle and Geneviève Bujold. Plot Long ago, Italian woodcarver Geppetto carves a heart into a pine tree, expressing his secret love for a woman named Leona. When he leaves, lightning strikes the tree, imbuing the heart with magic. Years later, the older Geppetto reunites with the remains of the tree and carves a puppet out of it, naming him Pinocchio. Due to the heart’s magic, Pinocchio comes to life, referring to Geppetto as his father. Pinocchio chases a pigeon outside, meeting Leona, and then a pair of thieves, Volpe and Felinet, who work for Lorenzini, a sinister theater director and puppet master, informing him of Pinocchio’s existence and sentience. Lorenzini tries to purchase Pinocchio, but Geppetto refuses to sell his son. Pinocchio climbs out of a window and wanders into town, joining a group of boys in school. He gets into a fight with the rowdy Lampwick, and when lies about it, his nose grows longer, and is kicked out of the class. In bitterness, Pinocchio ends up causing damage to a local bakery, and Geppetto is arrested as a result. Pinocchio flees home, meeting a talking cricket, Pepe, who tells Pinocchio to behave in order to become a real boy. The next day, Pinocchio and Geppetto are put on trial. Unless Geppetto pays a fine he will be imprisoned. Lorenzini enters, offering to pay off the debt if Pinocchio is given over to him. Geppetto reluctantly agrees after being reminded of his poor state. Pinocchio becomes the star of Lorenzini’s shows and is given gold coins as payment. However, Pepe helps him discover that he is ultimately unloved by Lorenzini. Pinocchio rescues several of Geppetto’s puppets from being deliberately burnt, unintentionally setting Lorenzini’s theater alight. He then leaps into a river and flees to the forest, where he decides to live. Felinet and Volpe find him, swindling him out of his coins. Pinocchio spots a stage coach passing by carrying Lampwick and other boys, travelling to Terra Magica, a hiddenfunfair for boys to do as they please. Meanwhile, Geppetto and Leona have been tracking down Pinocchio, lose track of him, and Geppetto rows out to sea upon finding Pinocchio’s hat on a beach. In the funfair, Pinocchio, Lampwick, and other boys go on a roller-coaster, but drinking the water of Terra Magica turns them into donkeys, symbolising their bad behavior by turning them into “jackasses”. The funfair turns out to belong to Lorenzini who sells the donkeys off to circuses and farms. Pinocchio has Lampwick kick Lorenzini into the water, transforming him into a whale. The boys and donkeys flee the funfair, Pinocchio reuniting with Leona, and he sets out to find his father. Pinocchio and Pepe are consumed by a giant whale which they recognize as the now feral Lorenzini, reuniting with Geppetto inside. They try to escape up Lorenzini’s throat, Pinocchio lying to extend his nose and make the passage larger. The whale starts to choke, breaching the ocean top, spitting Geppetto and Pinocchio out in the process. Lorenzini chokes to death, the piece of wood still lodged in his throat, and his lifeless body falling to the ocean floor. On land, Pinocchio and Geppetto embrace. Pinocchio's tears flow, the tears landing on the heart carving, the same magic force from before transforming him into a real boy. The two embrace once more over the miracle. Pepe congratulates Pinocchio before leaving, wanting to rest from the whole ordeal, but promising they will see each other again soon. On the way home, Pinocchio tricks Felinet and Volpe into drinking the magic water, and they are later revealed to have transformed into a cat and a fox (their namesakes) which results in them getting corralled by a farmer, collared, and kept as pets. The donkeys transform back into boys by reforming one by one, Geppetto and Leona marry, and Pinocchio gives his father a log he found to carve into a girlfriend. Cast *Martin Landau as Geppetto, an impoverished puppet maker who accidentally gives Pinocchio life after carving him from an enchanted log. He is initially reluctant to accept the puppet as his son, but warms up to him once he loses him. *Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Pinocchio, the eponymous character and main protagonist of the film. He seeks to learn about right and wrong so that one day he will become a real boy. He was puppeteered by Mak Wilson, Robert Tygner, Michelan Sisti, Bruce Lanoil, William Todd-Jones, and Ian Tregonning. *Wallace Shawn as the voice of Pepe, a talking cricket who serves as Pinocchio's spiritual conscience. In the trailer, David Doyle was cast as Pepe until the role was recast to Doyle. This was Doyle's final performance before his death in 1997 next year. *Geneviève Bujold as Leona, a friend of Geppetto's who Geppetto is secretly in love with, a love which is actually mutual. She serves as the Blue Fairy's stand-in in the film. *Udo Kier as Lorenzini, an original character created for the film. He is an amalgamation of Mangiafuoco, The Coachman and The Terrible Dogfish (all three characters appearing in Disney's 1940 film), and serves as the film's main antagonist. His fondness for chili peppers, which give him his somewhat fiery breath, is a homage to Mangiafuoco. *Bebe Neuwirth as Felinet, a scheming con artist always looking for the next profit. Her name is an Italian world for "Cat". She and Volpe are based on the Fox and the Cat from the original novel. *Rob Schneider as Volpe, Felinet's dimwitted partner. His name is the Italian word for "Fox". He and Felinet are based on the Fox and the Cat from the original novel. *Corey Carrier as Lampwick. Unlike in the book and the 1940 Disney version, Lampwick truly becomes Pinocchio's best friend, and affectionately calls him "Woody" even after they have both become real boys. *Dawn French as the Baker's Wife. Though she does more damage to her shop than Pinocchio, she sways the court judge to rule in her favour. *Richard Claxton as Saleo, Lampwick's companion and friend who kicks Pinocchio in class at school. He is turned into a donkey, along with Lampwick and another boy (Joe Swash), after drinking cursed water on Terra Magica's roller coaster and eventually returns to normal along with all of the other changed boys by reforming in the end. *John Sessions as the Professor, an irritable teacher who Pinocchio inadvertently annoys while attending one of his classes. *Jerry Hadley as the Judge, a court official who threatens to send Geppetto to a debtors' prison for Pinocchio's irresponsible behavior. *Jean-Claude Dreyfus as the Foreman * Theatrical Trailer Category:1996 films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Films rated G Category:Films with a single song